In the mood for love
by 35mmducinema
Summary: AU: Edward y Bella son vecinos, ambos casados. Sin embargo, descubren que sus respectivas parejas les son infieles, gracias a eso, ellos desarrollan una buena amistad. ¿Serán capaces de volverse a enamorar y confiar en otra persona? Mature content. LEMMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Tightrope**

**DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA BASE A WONG KAR WAI, yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación y las modificaciones de esta historia a lo largo de este Fic **

Bella POV

Acabábamos de cumplir dos años de casados, Jacob y yo éramos muy felices, a pesar de que él tenía que salir de viaje muy a menudo, lo que al principio me molestaba, sin embargo, con el tiempo comencé a acostumbrarme, entendía que para Jacob nada en el mundo era más importante que cumplir con su trabajo. Nos tuvimos que mudar más de una vez, así que ahora me encuentro buscando lo que será nuestro siguiente apartamento, tengo la esperanza de que esta vez dure mucho más, ya no quiero seguirme mudando.

Encontré un anunció por internet, así que sin más llamé al propietario, acepto verme, el lugar es perfecto porque mi trabajo no queda demasiado lejos, por lo tanto, podría llegar temprano a casa, así que sería mucho más sencillo tener todo listo para cuando Jacob llegara.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día de nuestra boda, había sido muy sencilla, en Forks, donde habíamos crecido, nuestros padres eran amigos de toda la vida y nosotros pronto nos dimos cuenta que no había nada más que necesitáramos, para ese momento sólo él había sido mi novio, por eso no dude para nada en aceptar cuando nos comprometimos, luego, la boda había llegado, apenas unos cuantos invitados, amigos más cercanos, nuestra familia, yo usé el vestido que mi madre usó para su boda con Charlie, quien estaba extasiado porque al fin la familia Swann y Black se unieran. La ceremonia la celebró el juez del condado y en una larga mesa habíamos estado todos conviviendo, me di cuenta que era feliz.

Esa misma tarde ordené que la mudanza pasara por nuestras cosas, que ya estaban listas, ya que Jacob había insistido desde semanas atrás que era momento de mudarnos, justo a un lado de mi casa había igual otro departamento vacío, aunque cuando yo salía del edificio, un hombre llamó mi atención porque jamás había visto a alguien así.

Un hombre de unos 35 años, alto, delgado pero musculoso, el cabello cobrizo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, me saludó por educación y ambos seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegué al que había sido nuestro departamento por sólo cinco semanas, a Jacob no le convencía la ubicación y por ello ahora que estábamos en Seattle, me insistió hasta que encontré el lugar adecuado. Vi como los hombres de la mudanza sacaban todos los muebles, las cajas que nunca desempaqué y mis maletas para llevarlas a un camión. Tomé mi automóvil para seguir a la mudanza. Al llegar al edificio, casualmente el mismo hombre que me había topado horas antes también se estaba mudando, pude verlo fijamente, si ese hombre es soltero, seguramente mas de una chica quisiera estar entre sus brazos. No es mi caso. En varias ocasiones los de la mudanza confundieron nuestras cosas, que agradablemente enviábamos cada uno al dueño original, algo increíble de este departamento es que la cocina estaba acondicionada, por lo que decidí hacer galletas para llevárselas a mi vecino, darle la bienvenida, aunque antes la dueña del departamento quien vive un piso arriba, me explicó que se llama Edward Cullen, que es un famoso médico de la ciudad, de hecho, el mejor, que está casado con Tanya Denali, una chica preciosa que trabaja en bienes raíces, de igual forma, decidí llevarle las galletas. Toco la puerta esperando a que atienda y pocos segundos después así es.

––Hola, disculpe, no quiero molestar, soy tu vecina, me llamo Isabella Swann, parece que me dejaron un par de libros de medicina que apuesto son tuyos porque jamás los había visto entre mis cosas y te traje galletas que espero te gusten––. inmediatamente Edward sonrió amablemente, la verdad que si me dejó deslumbrada. Edward parece sorprendido, pero es muy amable.

––Un placer, conocerte, Isabella, estoy segura que a mi esposa y a mi nos encantarán––. Me llama algo la atenciónde Edward y no tiene nada que ver con lo guapo que es, sino la corbata que usa, Jacob tiene una idéntica, le entrega las galletas y decide irse a su departamento. ––Si alguna vez necesitas algo, Bella, por favor no dudes en decírmelo––. Yo simplemente doy un leve asentimiento.

Regreso al departamento con bastantes preguntas en la cabeza, suena mí móvil, veo que es mi marido, respondo inmediatamente

––¿Hola?

––Hola, cariño. Llegaré tarde, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí en la oficina, espero que para cenar. Te amo

––Yo también te amo.–– corto la llamada, la imagen de la corbata favorita de mi marido me da vueltas en la cabeza, en teoría mi marido la había comprado en el extranjero y no es como que pudiera preguntarle a Edward sobre el lugar donde la había comprado. Decidí ir a comprar para la cena, la dueña del apartamento me preguntó si quería cenar con ellos, pero al ver a Edward ahí decidí que lo mejor era irme, salí a la calle aún pensando en cómo es que habían dos corbatas iguales, Jacob me había dicho que la trajo de Japón, después de comprar la cena, regresé a casa y en ese momento iba entrando la que supuse era la Sra. Cullen, observé el bolso que usa, es justo el mismo que el mío, no quise decir una sola palabra, subimos juntas y nuestras puertas al ser contiguas, no había forma de ignorarnos.

––Buenas noches.–– saludé más por educación que por otra razón.

––Buenas noches––. respondió, la Sra. Cullen es hermosa, las facciones tan finas como muñeca de porcelana y esos enormes ojos azules, sé que Edward es muy afortunado de tenerla, combinan bien.

Entré en la casa y para mi sorpresa, ya está Jacob, me acerco a saludarlo, dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios. ––Traje la cena ¿quieres?––. pregunto aunque irremediablemente conozco la respuesta, tiene al menos un año que no cenamos juntos casi nunca.

––No, amor. Cené algo en la oficina––. asiento y me voy a la cocina a dejar lo que he traído conmigo, suelto un largo suspiro, voy a la habitación a ponerme cómoda.

––Creo que está casa está bien, me gustó tu sugerencia, qué bueno que camino al trabajo encontraste este lugar, casualmente hoy se mudaron los vecinos de a un lado, parecen ser muy amables, la señora es preciosa. Me dijo la vecina que son los Cullen, ella se llama Tanya y él es Edward, ella es agente de bienes raíces, como tú, amor y él es médico, el mejor del país. ––le cuento a Jacob desde la habitación.

––Interesante, creo que si tienes oportunidad de llevarte bien con los vecinos está de maravilla––. me responde, me acerco a él tomándolo por el cuello, le beso los labios.

––Sí, creo que son muy amables, pero apuesto que esta mudanza es temporal, no creo que pertenezcan a este lugar––. Jacob se libera del agarre de Bella y se aleja.

––Pues excelente entonces, cariño, espero que sean amigos––. dijo antes de irse a dormir.

Así pasó al menos las primeras dos semanas, no tuvimos demasiada convivencia, pues Jacob siempre llega tarde y yo ya estoy a punto de dormir, pero Edward y yo nos hablábamos siempre que nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, me contó que su familia vive en Chicago y que aunque originalmente su residencia es en New York, su esposa había rogado por meses para poder venir aSeattle que le había proporcionado una mejor propuesta de trabajo, así que Edward con tal de complacerla aceptó a dejarlo todo y venir aquí.

Platicábamos siempre apenas unos minutos cuando nos encontrábamos fuera de nuestros departamentos, varias veces lo encontré fumando en el pasillo, así que yo me le unía. A pesar de que no era muy fan de los cigarrillos, como siempre estábamos solos eso era mejor que nada.

Vi a Tanya un par de veces mientras llegaba a su casa, pero una vez, ella estaba afuera hablando por el móvil cuando yo llegué, me hizo una seña para hacer que me detuviera de entrar a mi casa, me quedé parada en el marco de mi puerta. Tanya corta la llamada.

––Hola, Bella, qué gusto verte, Edward y yo daremos una reunión el viernes por la noche y esperamos que tú y tu esposo estén ahí.

––Muchas gracias, Tanya, será todo un placer, le diré a Jacob que reserve el día, nos vemos el viernes, ambas nos metemos a nuestras respectivas casas. El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que pensé, casi no había visto a Edward en esa semana, me estaba arreglando con un vestido color rojo, tacones altos color negro, deje mi cabello suelto en ondas. Jacob llegó sólo para ponerse unos jeans y camisa negra, salimos de nuestro apartamento para llegar al de Edward, ahí estaban los Cullen y todos nuestros vecinos, la reunión fue bastante tranquila, Jacob y Tanya parecían llevarse muy bien. Me sorprendió bastante cuando noté el bolso que supuestamente Jacob me había traído de Japón, Tanya tenía uno igual, suelto un largo suspiro. Me acerqué a Edward cuando mi esposo y su mujer estaban enfrascados en una platica, Edward al parecer también notó lo bien que se llevaban.

––Crees que podamos comer un día de estos, pronto––. Me dijo viéndome fijamente, sus ojos verdes son bastantes profundos, por un segundo me quita la respiración, su mano rozó mi mano y sentí un leve cosquilleo que jamás había notado antes en mi cuerpo.

––Claro que sí, me gustaría.

––¿Mañana?

––Sí, mañana en la mañana se va Jacob de viaje

––Es curioso porque Tanya también se va de viaje, se va a cuidar a su madre.

––Vaya…

En ese momento, Tanya se fue con Edward y sé que ambos estamos pensando lo mismo, para que nunca se haya visto antes, parece que se llevan bastante bien, además de las pequeñas coincidencias y detalles que hemos visto similares. creo que mañana podrían ser un día de revelaciones importantes.

**_BUENO, PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ, HE COMENZADO ESTE NUEVO FICTION QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN LIBRE DE LA PELÍCULA DE IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE, QUE ADEMÁS SUFRE CAMBIOS, SÓLO ES LA HISTORIA BASE LA QUE SE RETOMA. SI ALGUIEN TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE, QUIZÁ ENCUENTRE UN PAR DE SIMILITUDES, SIN EMBARGO, SE IRÁ MODIFICANDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. _**

**_A LA PAR DE ESTE LLEVO "A NEW ERROR" DE THE HUNGER GAMES, OJALÁ ME DÉ LA CABEZA Y LA VIDA PARA ESCRIBIR SEGUIDO. _**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**KARINA**


	2. You’re somebody else

**DISCLEIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA DE WONG KAR-WAI, YO SÓLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN Y LOS CAMBIOS EN ESTA. **

**EPOV **

Desde el día que nos habíamos mudado, Tanya estaba más extraña que de costumbre, para este punto nuestro matrimonio no está ni de cerca en nuestro mejor momento, creo que aún las cosas tienen solución. Llevo largo tiempo sospechando que ve a alguien más, mi hermano Emmett y mi cuñado Jasper lo habían mencionado más de una vez en nuestro viernes de cervezas.

—Hermano, no puedes seguir negando lo inevitable, creo que si tú no aceptas que Tanya es infiel, nadie más lo hará.— dijo Jasper. —Puedo sentir que ahí afuera hay alguien mejor para ti.

—Claro, tú consejo llega dos, casi tres años más tarde —Pongo los ojos en blanco, le doy un largo trago a mi cerveza poniéndolo en la mesa—Me gustaría saber si es verdad.

—Yo creo que tienes suficientes pruebas de que es así, todos esos viajes, llegadas tarde, cambios de residencia, siento que quiere acercarse a alguien–. La voz de Emment se escucha más lejana, me hace pensar en algo que en realidad yo ya había estado pensando, fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, hace aproximadamente un año y medio, Tanya había estado en un congreso que al parecer es el más importante en bienes raíces, fue una semana, pero luego de eso nada en nuestro matrimonio fue lo mismo, Tanya viajaba incluso más que yo, el deseo de tener un hijo se había esfumado de la nada y cada vez menos estábamos juntos.

–Creo que tienen razón, seguramente está viendo a alguien más–. respondí verdaderamente enfadado por estar sufriendo por alguien que cualquier día de estos me va a dejar. Yo sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. –Conocí a alguien– los dos pares de ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, me mordí el labio –En mi defensa es hermosa, aunque es casada, se llama Isabella, es mi vecina y casualmente tiene un matrimonio tan endeble como el mío –ambos alzaron las cejas, al parecer estaban entendiendo lo mismo que yo. –Voy a salir con ella, necesito preguntarle si lo sabe, aunque supongo que lo hace. No sé–. tiro de mi cabello que es igual de desacomodado que siempre, lo echo a un lado.

–Creo que el próximo viernes que vayamos a tu casa debes decirnos quien es–. dijo Emmett más entusiasmado de lo normal, pero Jasper, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que ya parecía bastante a la malévola de mi hermana Alice, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, no dijimos nada más sobre el tema, todo luego de eso fue baseball, el superbowl y la nueva novia de Emmett.

La semana la pasé con más cirugías de las normales, muchas de ellas eran complicadas, había detestado cada momento que no pude ver a Isabella, esa mujer de una maravillosa y delgada figura, piel casi transparente, cabello castaño y lo mejor, esos expresivos ojos color chocolate. Desde que nos conocimos, tuve que recurrir a masturbarme como un adolescente recordando a la primera chica que le gusta, mi miembro responde a la sola menciín de su nombre, por lo tanto, tenía siempre que concentrarme en mi actual desastre de vida que tengo, Tanya fue mi todo desde el día número uno, cuando mi hermano mayor Garrett había decidido traer a casa junto con su novia Kate, ambas gemelas y perfectas. Emmett ni siquiera se dio la molestia de tomarla en cuenta, según las palabras de mi hermano "_era demasiado arrogante, altanera y frígida"_ para él, así que sin más, luego de mucho meditarlo, la invité a salir y luego de unos cuatro años, ya que yo me había posicionado como uno de los mejores médicos del país, entonces decidí casarme, tres años de matrimonio y de esos la mitad estaban siendo un infierno. Todos esos pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto vi cruzar a Isabella, el vestido rojo corto y ajustado, me hizo tener una erección que casi tuve que irme a masturbar, sin embargo, eso pasó rápido, pues vi la mano de su marido tomándola de la cintura, aunque el gesto parece forzado, ella parece estar cómoda, sé que me está buscando por su expresión, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, puedo ver como su piel se sonroja suavemente haciéndola aún más apetecible, de nuevo, algo me saca de ese ensueño, ese bolso Tanya me había dicho que su hermana Irina, que estaba de intercambio se lo había regalado recién, cuando en teoría fue a verla, junto con su madre, Carmen. La reunión pasa sin pena ni gloria, claro que ni a Isabella ni a mi se nos escapan esos pequeños detalles de nuestras parejas hablándose con una familiaridad absoluta, Isabella llega a mi lado y le pido que vayamos a comer, ella acepta, sé que todo esto puede parecer confuso, pero necesito saber.

El sábado, a eso de las 14:00hrs, toco la puerta de Isabella, quien sale con unos jeans, sudadera y chamarra de piel. –¿Quieres irte?–. me obligo a preguntarle, antes que saltarle encima para hacerla mía hasta que ella me pida que me detenga, ella asiente, decidimos tomar un uber, ella me ruega por una hamburguesa, que con gusto se la comparto, rozo su mano y ese cosquilleo único me recorre el cuerpo ¿ella lo sentirá?, me mira de reojo como si eso contestara una pregunta que no hice. Tomamos asiento y antes de ordenar, quiero preguntarle

–¿En dónde compraste tu bolso? Isabella, es que casi es el cumpleaños de Tanya y no tengo nada que regalarle, tal vez si luego de aquí podemos ir...

–Sólo Bella, ya te lo he dicho –no me queda más que asentir– Creo... esta bolsa me la regaló Jacob hace unos seis meses, no hay en el país.–Bella se nota incómoda, por lo tanto me quedo callado nuevamente –¿En dónde compraste esa corbata? Quiero una para Jacob–. Entonces entiendo porque está en un momento complicado.

–Es mi favorita, Tanya me la regaló, creo que no hay en el país–. ambos nos quedamos callados, Bella se muerde el labio nerviosamente, esa forma que tiene de hacerlo me hace pensar en lo increíble que debe ser besarla, interiormente me lamento que Bella no tenga al hombre que merece, siempre de viaje, siempre sola.

–Jacob tiene una igual, siempre la usa, sobretodo cuando va a salir de viaje–. Los ojos chocolate se posan en los míos. Sé que Bella puede sentir lo mismo que yo, esa electricidad que puede flotar entre nuestros cuerpos. –Sé que está con Tanya, lo confirmé el día que estuvimos en tu departamento.

–Lo sé, yo también lo sentí, Bella.

–¿Desde hace cuánto crees que haya sucedido?—Me preguntó, supongo que esperando a que yo supiera más que ella.

—Pienso qué tal vez un año o más—. Bella sólo asintió, entonces lo supe, ella también lo sabía desde siempre, en el fondo era más difícil de aceptar si estábamos solos, pero ahora que nos habíamos encontrado, ambos lo entendíamos bien.—Quiero seguirte viendo, tal vez esté mal, pero yo realmente necesito verte.— mi mano fue hacia la de ella, la acaricié y sentí esa descarga eléctrica que podía arquear mi espalda.

—¿Por qué estaría mal?—Bella me toma por sorpresa. —Ellos no pensaron en nosotros y nosotros no tendríamos que pensar en ellos, me da curiosidad saber cómo empezó, aunque estoy segura que nunca lo sabré, sin embargo, quisiera saber por qué decidieron hacer esto, no sé tú, Edward, pero yo prefiero enfrentarlo en cuanto regresen, como siempre lo hacen.

La mano de Bella acaricia la mía y puedo sentir que esa pequeña caricia había despertado cada parte de su ser, incluso alguna parte que no había sentido antes. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los de ella y no quería que esta conexión terminara.

—Bella, supe que eres editora, encontré un par de tesoros que... —no me deja terminar, los labios de Bella se pegan a los míos, lo que comienza con un leve y suave beso, se hace mucho más intenso, su legua y la mía se juntan en una danza que hace estragos por mi cuerpo, Bella deja un mordisco en mi labio inferior.

—Tenemos que ser discretos—. Y ahora nosotros éramos los amantes, tal vez para Bella era una especie de venganza, para mi, una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Nos vamos?—. Ambos casi sin haber comido, salimos, el Uber nos lleva de nuevo a nuestro edificio, cuando estábamos a un par de calles, Bella pidió que el automóvil se detuviera.

—Me voy a quedar aquí—. Se giró a besarme con ganas, estuve a punto de no dejarla bajar, pero ella insistió. Cuando llegué a casa no la vi y decidí meterme al departamento a nuevamente tocarme pesando en esa hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate.


	3. Almost Lover

**Almost Lover**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia original de Wong Kar-Wai, yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación y los cambios de esta historia.**

* * *

**BPov.**

Cuando llegué a casa aún podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, algo que jamás me había pasado con Jacob, un ligero cosquilleo de había instalado en mi cuerpo entero y aunque ya pasaron unas horas, la sensación seguía ahí, tenía tantas ganas de llamarle, de seguir con él, aunque mi primera intención es comprender cómo es que Tanya y Jacob decidieron estar juntos, también en el fondo sé que estoy irremediablemente atraída por ese cirujano ¿Por qué me lo tenía que encontrar ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Pude ahorrarme tantas horas de soledad. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando escucho el sonido de mi teléfono, al responder es Jacob.

—Sé que me extrañas, pero este viaje va a ser por ahora indefinido, espero que sólo sean un par de semanas, aunque tal vez, sean un par de meses—. Qué desgraciado y Tanya también, ambos se la vivían divirtiéndose desde hace tanto tiempo y tanto Edward como yo teníamos que esperar y ver la vida pasar completamente solos y preguntándonos todo el tiempo ¿qué hicimos mal? incluso cuando pienso que nada puede salir peor, una llamada de Jacob puede echar por la borda ese pensamiento de que tal vez tenemos la oportunidad de recuperar nuestro matrimonio, pero ¿quiero recuperar mi matrimonio?, las palabras de Jacob se funden en mi cabeza sin que realmente me importe, si a él no le interesaba nuestro matrimonio, a mi tampoco, si Edward y yo nos entendíamos tan bien, pues podría intentar pasar más tiempo con él.

–Sí, Jacob, espero que todo se solucione rápido–. sin más cortamos la llamada, estoy ansiosa por volver a ver Edward, aunque trato de entretenerme en el trabajo, tengo que hacer correcciones a un libro, necesitamos publicar ya, así que sin más trato de trabajar, pero mi pensamiento vuelve de nuevo a él, así que ya sin evitarlo más, tomo mi móvil para llamarle, tarda en responder y cuando lo hace suena agitado. –Hice la cena ¿vienes o quieres que te la lleve?–. Edward me dice que estará aquí en cinco minutos, tomo todo el valor que tengo, me pongo un body transparente con unos jeans, que deja ver mi piel, un bralette color negro que hace resaltar la zona de mis senos, sé que estoy tratando de seducirlo, probablemente no suceda nada, pero quiero intentarlo.

Cuando suena el timbre, salgo de la habitación, ya tengo la mesa preparada para la lasagna y ya está el vino tinto servido, abro la puerta, ahí está esa hermosa visión de hombre que es él, con el cabello cobre despeinado, una camisa blanca, sus ojos verdes se fijan en los míos, se acerca para tomarme de la cintura y besarme como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, paso los brazos por detrás del cuello de Edward, mientras él cierra la puerta a su espalda, sus manos bajan a mis nalgas para pegarme aún más a él. –No puedo evitarlo, Bella ¿quieres que me detenga? –por un momento pensé en decirle que sí, yo jamás he sido una persona que toma riesgos, sólo he estado con Jacob, así que no puedo estar segura si soy lo que Edward espera, pero no quería que esos besos se detuvieran, una sensación única invade mi cuerpo. así que sólo atino a responder con un beso urgente, abro la camisa de Edward, acariciando su piel, bajo mi tacto parece seda, jamás había sentido algo parecido. me muevo despacio para llevarlo a la habitación, ahí, sin pensarlo mucho tiempo más me alejo para deshacerme de mi pantalón, él me pone sobre la cama, dejando besos lentos por mi cuerpo, hace a un lado la braga que va unida a mi blusa, su lengua se mueve sobre mi sexo, yo no soy capaz de pensar nada, siento que mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo se funde con el de él, siento como la electricidad recorre nuestros cuerpos, así hasta que me hace terminar en su boca, no puedo evitarlo a pesar de que trato de alejarlo, jamás Jacob me hizo sentir algo así.

Ahora es mi turno, me desnudo completamente y hago lo mismo con él, me pongo sobre él comenzando a mover mi cadera muy suavemente para hacer que su miembro y mi sexo húmedo rocen, sin esperar más, me penetra, sus gemidos y los míos se funden en uno, nuestros movimientos son acompasados, la sensación es increíble, cada caricia, cada beso se hace más urgente conforme estamos cerca del orgasmo, sentirlo estallar dentro de mi, desencadena nuevamente mi orgasmo, mi piel aún está erizada y una leve capa de sudor cubre nuestros cuerpos, dejo suaves besos en los labios de Edward-

–No sé si esto es correcto, Bella, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, hay cosas que me haces sentir que no puedo describirlas, esta vez para mi fue como un mundo totalmente nuevo y desconocido, sin embargo, puedo sentir como te acoplas perfectamente a mi y yo a ti, sé que no soy el único que lo siente –mis dedos van a su cabello tratando de acomodarlo.

–Para mi es como la primera vez, no sé cómo pasa, pero no me voy a cansar de esto, de tenerte tan cerca, no quiero volver a alejarme de ti–. le digo seriamente, a pesar de que sé que esto puede no estar bien, es justo lo que necesito –respondo soltando un suspiro, me acerco a besarlo–. ¿Cena? –los dos reímos, nos levantamos entre juguetos, le sirvo la cena, él tiene todas las atenciones posibles conmigo, hasta que suena mi móvil, es Rosalie, mi hermanastra, somos mejores amigas y como si fuéramos hermanas de verdad. –Hola, Rose–. respondo, ella muy emocionada comienza a contarme sobre su nuevo novio, un novio que parece le encanta, es según ella "el amor de su vida", Edward me deja hablar con mi hermana por móvil mientras lava los platos, una vez que corto, él tiene la vista fija en un punto de la pared. –Un centavo por tus pensamientos–. le digo abrazándolo por la espalda, dejo un beso en su hombro.

–Pienso que si vamos a hacer esto, mientras ellos vuelven no podemos exponernos. –Edward se lava las manos, antes de tomar mi mano y besar la palma, se gira para verme fijamente. -Tengo una habitación en un hotel, no te estoy proponiendo que sólo tengamos sexo, te propongo conocernos, pasar tiempo juntos, hacer las cosas que nos gustan, alejados de aquí, no quiero que te preocupes por el qué dirán de nuestros vecinos.

–Creo que tienes toda la razón, quiero poder pasar tiempo contigo sin tener que esconderme–. suelto un largo suspiro –Pero no quiero parar, quiero esto, te quiero a ti–. De nuevo, Edward y yo nos fundimos en un beso, que termina con nosotros nuevamente en la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, luego de mucho, aquí está el capitulo, este fic será muy corto porque sólo lo hago con base en la película, no en el guión como tal. Tengo un aviso que hacerles, yo he escrito para The Hunger Games, estoy haciendo un fic junto con este, he tomado la decisión de adaptar mis fics de THG a Twilight, primero con New Error, así que espérenlo pronto. **

**Karina**


End file.
